Pierce & Puckerman's Pristine Pools and Plants
by Fawkes01
Summary: Brett Pierce and Noah Puckerman clean pools for wealthy people. One day, while working, they meet the new girl in town, Santana Lopez. Read to see what happens! Let me know if I should continue!


"Well Folks it's officially 103 degrees here in Lima, Ohio. We, here at 98.7 _The Rush,_ hope that you're finding a way to stay cool. I'd say it's a great day to go for a swim but don't forget that sunscreen. We'll play some more hits for you after a few words from our sponsors…"

Brett Pierce turns the radio down before turning onto the next street. He and Noah Puckerman are almost to the Fabray house to clean their pool and work on their yard. They've been doing that for 4 years now, since they were 13. They mainly work in one neighborhood, the rich one. Rich people don't seem to want to do their own dirty work, not that the boys mind.

They've known each other all their lives. Their fathers met in middle school and have been friends ever since. Puck and Brett grew up basically like brothers.

They're known as 'Pierce & Puckerman's Pristine Pools and Patios'; it's pretty catchy; they call it "P5" for short.

As they pull up in front on the Fabray house they see a moving van next door. They thought that there must be new neighbors because that house had been empty since Christmas.

The boys hop out of the truck. Brett grabs the weed eater while Puck gets the lawn mower down from the trailer. Mr. Fabray is already outside talking to another man. The man is most likely the new neighbor. He's about 6'3 and Latino. He's wearing a yellow polo and khaki slacks.

Puck and Brett are both wearing our swim trunks and sleeveless shirts.

"Hey boys!" Mr. Fabray hollers at over at them as he and the other man walk over, "How are you guys?"

"We're doing good, Mr. Fabray. How are you?" Puck replies with a smile

"I'm great. I'd like to introduce you both to Mr. Lopez. He and his family have just moved in next door." Russell Fabray explains. "Carlos, this is Brett Pierce and Noah Puckerman. They've been doing our yardwork and taking care of our pool for years now."

"Oh, nice to meet you kids. Do you guys, by any chance, think you could work on my yard and pool?" Carlos Lopez asks

Brett smiles and replies, "Of course, sir, we're free once we finish Mr. Fabray's yard. Would you like for us to come over afterwards?"

"That'd be wonderful." Carlos smiles

"Judy and I are going to take Mr. and Mrs. Lopez on a tour of the town so let me pay you now." Mr. Fabray says as he grabs his wallet from his pocket. He hands Puck $200 while Puck explains the pricing to Mr. Lopez.

Brett glances over at the Lopez house to see how much work it's going to be and sees Quinn Fabray and her mother talking to two other women. One of them must be Mrs. Lopez and the other girl looks about his age. Quinn catches Brett's eye and waves, so he waves back. Mr. Lopez and Mr. Fabray finish talking to Puck and walk over to the women.

"Quinn looks hot in that bikini" Puck says smirking at Brett who Brett grinned

"I still think that you should ask her out" Brett says

Puck sighs, "I don't know, Brett. If she said no I think I'd die."

"Dude, she's beautiful and I think that she likes you now that you don't have that dead animal on your head." Brett smirk

Puck used to have a mohawk that he thought made him look like a badass but it really just looked awful.

He laughs, "Yeah yeah let's get to work"

The boys both already have on their sunglasses so they quickly put in their ear plugs and got to work.

Puck had had feelings for Quinn Fabray since middle school. She's very beautiful, she about 5'6 with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She also happens to be the head cheerleader at their high school. The cheerleaders at McKinley are called Cheerios. She is the most popular girl in school and is actually really nice.

Once they finished the front yard they headed to the back yard. They'll mow and finish the yard before working on the pool in case grass and stuff gets into the pool.

It takes some time but once the yard is finished Brett takes the yard equipment to the truck and grabs the pool cleaning stuff. When he gets to the back yard he sees Quinn and the other girl talking to Puck.

Quinn sees Brett and walks over to give him a hug. He sets down the pool equipment and hugs her back.

"Hey how are you?" she asks as she pulls back

Brett smiles, "I'm good but I'll be better once you and Puck finally go on a date"

They are far enough away from Puck and the other girl for them to not hear what is being said.

Quinn laughs, "Well I'm about to ask him since he hasn't asked me. Finn asked me out the other day and I told him that I liked someone else."

"I think that's a great idea" Brett replies

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone" she says and he picks up the pool stuff, following her over to the other two. "Brett, this is Santana Lopez, my new neighbor. Santana, this is Brett Pierce. He's my friend from school."

"Hi" Brett says holding his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Hi" She smiles and shakes his hand

She has got to be one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen. Her skin is a caramel color and her eyes are like deep milk chocolate. When she smiles she has these small dimples and those lips…he has no words.

Puck coughs and smirks at Brett, "Brett, take off your shirt and get to work"

Brett rolls his eyes at his best friend but takes off his shirt anyways, tossing it onto one of the patio chairs. Puck does the same while Brett grabs the pool leaf scooper and starts scooping out all of the grass and leaves. Puck grabs the chemical box and starts checking the balance levels.

"Do you two want any lemonade?" Quinn asks and Brett glances over at her

"You don't have to do that." Brett replies

Puck nods in agreement "Yeah, Quinn that's sweet but there's no need…"

"We'll be right back" She cuts in smirking at him

She and Santana go inside and Puck looks at Brett

"Well, she's hot as hell" he smirks making Brett laugh

"She is pretty hot"

He shakes his head, "You kill me. I know you saw that ass." Brett rolls his eyes in reply

About half an hour later they're done with the Fabray house.

They get started on the front yard of the Lopez house. While they're working on the front yard they hear a car honk and Brett looks up to see some of their friends from school.

Puck turns the mower off and Brett does the same with the weed eater.

"Sup Pierce, Puck" Finn says as Marley walks over to Brett.

Marley and Brett have had an odd kind of relationship. They hook up every now and then. She's a nice girl but not exactly the kind of girl that wants a relationship. They've had that talk many times and it always ends up with them having sex.

"Hey." She smirks while checking Brett out

"Hey Marley" he replies and turns to Puck, "We need to get back to work"

Puck nods but she grabs the front of Brett's shirt and pulls him closer trying to kiss him. He looks away from her. He's trying to be polite about the whole thing but she obviously has different plans.

"Babe, come on" She whispers

"No, Marley we've talked about this so please stop. I don't want to keep doing this."

"Brett, you know that you enjoy yourself so, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you don't see a problem." he replies angrily

Puck notices his friend's anger and cuts in, "Hey Marley, we need to get back to work so we'll see you all later."

Marley kisses Brett on the neck and goes back to the car, leaving with Finn.

Brett shakes my head and sighs as he's about to start the weed eater but Puck stops him.

"What was that about?" he asks as Quinn walks over with Santana

"Nothing" Brett mutters

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You two are still sleeping together?"

"I have tried to explain nicely that I want it to stop, but she doesn't seem to like that idea"

"You need to be more forceful, Brett." Quinn says

"She says the same thing but means it in a different way" Brett mumbles before getting back to work

Puck rolls his eyes and starts mowing again.

Half an hour later they're all in the backyard looking at the pool.

"Does it need any chemicals?" Brett asks Puck who shakes his head

"Nah, someone was obviously taking care of it even though no one lived here" Puck replies

Brett nods and takes the box of chemicals back to the truck.

Quinn jogs after him.

"Hey, wait up" She says

So he turns around, "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah" he replies, "Why?"

Quinn shrugs, "I wasn't trying to get onto you about Marley…"

"Quinn, it's cool."

Quinn smiles, "So I want to have a party soon. Think you and Puck can get some drinks?"

He grins with a nod, "Oh yeah. Let me put this stuff away and I'll talk to Puck"

Quinn nods and walks to her front porch where Santana went. Brett looks over and sees Puck walking over to the truck.

"So Quinn wants to have a party and needs some drinks" Brett tell him when he's close enough

He smirks, "Awesome" then he adds, "You gunna talk to that Santana chick?"

Brett shrugs, "I don't know. Why? You like her?"

"Dude, I'm all about Quinn…but Santana is hot"

Brett nods but stays quiet as he tosses Puck his shirt and pulls his own on. They walk up to Quinn's front porch as she and Santana come out with iced tea.

"Here you go" Quinn smiles, "Do you two ever go swimming in an actual pool?"

Puck nods, "Yeah sometimes but we basically work all of the time"

Brett nods in agreement before they hear a car pull into the Lopez house.

They all turn to look towards Santana's house and see a guy getting out a black car. Santana looks…surprised and gets up. The others watch her walk over to him. They seem to be having a disagreement before walking over to the group.

"Uh this is Matt. Matt this is Quinn, my new neighbor. This is Puck and Brett." Santana says obviously trying to avoid any details

The guy rolled his eyes, "I'm Matt, Santana's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you all"

Santana clenches her jaw but doesn't say anything

"You too, Matt" Quinn says trying to be polite

"So do you two live here too?" He asks the boys

Puck shakes his head, "Nah we just clean the pools and work on the yards."

"Ah the help, got it" Matt says

Santana rolls her eyes, "They are friends with Quinn"

Matt just nods, "Well babe, you wanna show me your new place?"

Santana sighs, "Sure." She turns to us and adds, "You guys wanna come too?"

"Babe, I'm sure they don't want…"

Brett stands up, "Yeah, sure. I've never been in that house before"

Puck takes the hint and stands up, "Yeah me neither."

Quinn stands up and they all follow Santana who seems relieved.

Brett notices how Matt tries to touch Santana's hip but she pulls away.

After she shows them around, her parents show up with the Fabray's.

"Matt!" Mrs. Lopez smiles, "How are you? You drove an awfully long time just to get here."

"Yes I did, but Santana's worth it" Matt grins

"Well we should go" Brett mumbles to Puck who nods

The boys began to leave and they're almost to the car when they hear, "Wait!" They both both turn around and see Quinn and Santana running over them.

"Yeah?" Puck asks

"Tonight at the cabin, bring beer. Midnight" Quinn says as if speaking in code

The boys both nod and Puck notices Santana watching them, "You coming too?"

"I'll bring her" Quinn cuts in

They nod and Quinn gives both boys a quick hug before they hop in the truck and take off.

"Dude, what's up with that guy?" Puck says but Brett ignores him as he watches Santana in the rearview mirror

"Pierce!" Puck shouts

"I don't know man. He seems like an ass." Brett replies quickly

Puck narrows his eyes at him then smirks, "You like her"

"I barely know her, Puck"

"We'll see" he smirks and Brett rolls his eyes

Right before midnight Puck and Brett showed up at the cabin. Well it's kind of a cabin. When they were younger they found an old shed that they thought was cool so they fixed it up the summer before middle school.

Brett showed it to Quinn when they became friends so they all just hang out there whenever they want. No one else knows about other than the 3 of them and now Santana. There's a creek near it so they go swimming in it and hang out whenever it's nice out.

When the boys get there Brett throws the ice in the big bucket and Puck puts the beer in the ice.

"So what do you think this is about?" Puck asks while they pull out the camping chairs

Brett shrug, "No clue. But you know how tired Quinn gets of all the 'rich' stuff"

Puck nods, "I understand that. I mean everything is really nice but this is my kinda life" he explains, tossing Brett a beer

They hear some noise and soon Quinn and Santana walk in. They sat down in the extra chair the boys set out.

Brett hand them both a beer and says, "So what's up?"

Quinn shrugs, "Needed a break and figured Santana could use one too"

"This place is pretty cool" Santana grins

Brett looks around. It is a pretty sweet set up. They have Christmas lights hung up and some fishing poles in the corner. It's pretty basic but has all they really need.

"I know, right." Quinn grins, "The guys fixed it up forever ago and only we know about it so we don't get bothered while we're here." She explains just as Brett's phone goes off, "Well not usually"

"Sorry" he mumbles and answers it, "Hello?"

"_Hey baby. Come on over. I'm lonely" Marley pouts through the phone_

He groans and stands up, "Marley, I told you I'm done with that shit. Please just drop it"

"_Brett, we both know how much fun we have"_

"No we only ever have sex. You never even wanted to try an actual relationship. I'm not cool with that."

"_My windows unlocked, Brett. Plus I'm naked so I'll see you soon" she says before hanging up _

He sighs and shakes his head before sitting back down and grabbing his beer

"Everything ok?" Puck asks

"She won't stop and I'm tired of it"

"Dude, you gotta ignore her. She doesn't get that you're actually a good guy who wants a real relationship rather than a fuck buddy."

Brett glances at Quinn who nods in agreement with Puck, "You need to ignore her"

Brett nods, "Fine. That's what I'll do"

"Was it even good sex?" Puck smirks

"Shut up" Brett mumbles and takes a sip of his beer

"So Santana, what's with that boyfriend of yours?" Puck asks bluntly, "He seems…"

"like and asshole?" Santana finishes for him

Puck smirks, "Yeah"

"That's cause he is. I'm beyond tired of dating him but my mom would kill me if I broke up him" Santana explains

"So what's so special about him that has your mom crazy for him?" Puck asks

"He's got a wealthy family. He's going to be a doctor. She doesn't want me to work, she just wants me to have a bunch of kids."

"You don't want kids?" Quinn asks

"No I do but I want a career as well. I don't want to be a house wife." Santana explains and Brett nods

"Or a trophy wife" Brett mumbles and she looks at him

"Yeah, that's all he'll see me as"

Brett nods, "I'm sorry"

Santana looks at him and smiles slightly

Puck clears his throat and Brett looks at him. He tosses Brett another beer.

Brett glances at Santana who's playing with the tab of her beer can. He can't help but notice how gorgeous she is. He knows that his conscience is telling him to not do anything stupid but all he wants to do is kiss her.

Brett looks up and meets Quinn's eyes; she's giving him that look that tells him to be careful.

He rolls my eyes but knows that she's right. Santana is very tempting but it wouldn't be right. She's got a boyfriend.

Just as Puck starts to say something Brett's phone goes off again, "Hello?"

"_Brett, seriously where the hell are you?" Marley says_

"I told you no" he says seriously

Quinn sighs and grabs the phone, "Marley, leave him alone. He doesn't want to keep doing this with you."

"_Are you sleeping with him? He's mine, Fabray so back off!"_

"No, he and I are not sleeping together but I know that he doesn't want to sleep with you so stop it before I kick you off the cheerios" Quinn says before hanging up the phone "I can't stand her"

Brett nods in agreement and glances at Santana who looks like she's deep in thought so he looks over at Puck, "Dude, I just remembered that we have to clean Kitty's pool tomorrow"

"Ugh, she always tries to flirt with me" He groans

"Yeah, I wonder what could possibly stop that…maybe if you had a girlfriend…but who?" Brett says sarcastically

"Shut up" he mumbles

"Ok look, Puck we're going on a date" Quinn finally says

Puck looks in shock but nods

Brett bursts out laughing and takes a sip of his beer as his phone that's still in Quinn's hand starts to ring

Santana and Quinn look surprised that Marley is calling him again but he knew she would. She doesn't give up easily.

Quinn answers it and is not happy, "Stop calling Marley!"

"_No, he's mine!"_

"You two aren't together!" Quinn explains

"_That doesn't matter!_

Quinn rolls her eyes and tosses Brett the phone

"I swear…"

"Marley!" He shouts back, "Please leave me alone"

"_Are you fucking her?!" She shouts at him so loudly that everyone can hear her_

"No I'm not but I'm not sleeping with you either."

"_Are you fucking that new girl?!" _

"Say yes! I dare!" Puck whispers smirking

"No I'm not. Leave me alone."

"_You know I give great blowjobs, Brett!" _

"They're alright, but that's not the point…

"_Alright? Are you kidding me?"_

"Bye Marley!" Brett says before turning his phone off

"Now, back to Kitty." Brett says, "Quinn would you like to come with us?"

"Sure" She shrugs, "Santana, you can come too if you want"

Santana smiled, "Alright thanks"

Pucks gets up and walks over to the window, "Dude the moon is full tonight" he says before grabbing his guitar.

"You gunna perform for us Puck?" Brett grins

Puck laughed, "Nah"

"Do you all play sports or anything at school?" Santana asked them

Quinn nods, "I'm on the cheerios while these two play football and basketball. They're actually the captains"

Santana looks impressed, "That's cool"

"Do you?" Brett asks Santana

"Well I was on the cheerleading squad at my old school"

"You should join!" Quinn smiles

"Totally" Puck says while messing with his guitar, "The cheerios are like the most popular girls in the school"

Brett can't help but picture Santana in the cheerios uniform but quickly changes his train of thought

"Are you an only child?" Brett asks Santana

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I've got a brother. He's a sophomore" Brett replies

A little after 2am Puck and Quinn went for a walk in the woods to get some fresh air so Brett and Santana kept talking about school, family and everything.

"You're really pretty" Brett mumbles.

He had had a lot of beer so he was slightly drunk

Santana smiles, "Thank you"

Brett smiles and nods before leaning his head back, "Sorry. I shouldn't be saying stuff like that. I know you have a boyfriend"

Santana sighs, "Its fine. He never says stuff like that"

Brett jerks his head up so fast that he gets dizzy, "He doesn't? Wow, you deserve better"

Santana smiles, "You're sweet"

Brett swallows, "I'm serious. Every girl deserves to be told how beautiful they are"

Santana looks over and catches his eyes, "Thank you"

Brett almost speaks up but Puck and Quinn walk in.

"What's wrong?" Brett asks

"It started raining" Puck shrugs

Brett nods, "We should get them back"

Both boys grab the extra jackets they leave there and hand them to the girls.

They all start walking the back pathway to Quinn's house.

When they get there Brett walks Santana over to her house while Puck talks to Quinn.

"It was nice getting to know you, Brett" Santana says quietly

Brett smiles, "You too, Santana"

Santana hands him the jacket since they're on the porch, "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Brett nods, "Uh yeah, if you wanna watch us work all day"

Santana smiles, "Good"

Brett grins, "Yeah"

"Pierce!" Puck hisses, "We gotta go"

Brett sighs, not looking away from Santana, "I gotta go. I'll see you later"

Santana nods and turns to the door before turning back. She quickly kisses him on the jaw before walking into her house. Brett smiles and runs over to Puck.

He didn't see Santana watching him with a smile from her window as he hugged Quinn goodbye.

The boys both jogged off to go home.

"What was that about?" Puck asks

Brett grins but shrugs, "I don't know, but we have a problem…"

"What's that?"

"I like her"


End file.
